Player-owned house
are used to enter player-owned houses.]] A player-owned house (often shortened to POH) can be bought from an estate agent and created, expanded, and upgraded by members. It is the result of a player's efforts in the Construction skill. Players can enter the house through purple POH portals, which are located in six different places: *Rimmington (default house spot; 5k to move here) *Taverley (level 10 construction to move here + 5k) *Pollnivneach (level 20 construction to move here + 7.5k) *Rellekka (level 30 construction to move here + 10k) *Brimhaven (level 40 construction to move here + 15k) *Yanille (level 50 construction to move here + 25k) If any player dies within a house (via the combat room or dungeon rooms), they will retain all their items. However if a player dies just after leaving or getting kicked out of a house while being poisoned or under the effects of Vengeance, they will die a normal death. Also, during the Halloween Events, The Grim Reaper comes just like a regular death. With the 18 August 2009 update the house got faster to enter, more intelligent Servants, a new room, and Lecterns with make X options. Additionally, players got the ability to choose whether to teleport into the house, or outside the portal. On top of that, when teleporting to your house, the game would remember your building mode and teleport players to their house in that building mode. Rooms .]] There are twenty types of room that can be added to a house. The house begins with a garden and parlour, more rooms can be added. Different rooms will require different Construction levels and amounts of coins. Additional exits that can be built: *Garden / Formal Garden: House exit portal or dungeon entrance (if there is more than one garden). *Portal Chamber: Teleportation portals *Quest Hall: Mounted Glory amulet teleports Notable features *A kitchen allows various levels of shelves, which contain unlimited kettles, teapots, gilded cups, beer glasses, cake tins, bowls, pie dishes, pots, and chef's hats. These allow player to make a cup of tea with the various other items in the kitchen, which gives a temporary one to three level boost to Construction. The level boost depends on the type of shelves the player builds. At level 67 Construction the best shelves can be made. Players can also cook here if they wish, and re-building oak larders is a fast method of training construction. * A Dining Room's most notable feature is the bell-pull (level 26), which allows players to summon a servant quickly. Placing the dining room and therefore bell-pull close to the kitchen or the workshop is recommended, so that the butler can be summoned quickly to be sent to the bank or sawmill. * The workshop allows players to build flat-pack furniture at the workbench, make clockwork toys at the clockmakers bench, repair barrows armour, and less significantly, paint steel and rune armour (this makes them nontradeable), and make banners. * Players must have two bedrooms if they wish to hire a servant. * The study has a lectern (levels 47, 57 and 67), which allows players to make magic tablets, using soft clay and the runes to cast the spell required. The eagle lectern is used for teleport spells, whilst the demon lectern is used for enchantment spells. The best eagle lectern can create: Level 1 enchant, Varrock Teleport, Lumbridge Teleport, Falador Teleport, Camelot Teleport, Ardougne Teleport, Watchtower Teleport, and House Teleport. * The Quest hall may contain an Amulet of Glory on the wall, which will give unlimited teleports. This is useful for quick banking once finished in the house. * The costume room can be amazingly helpful in storing items that would normally be taking up room in the bank. Considering that every item in this room may be made into flat-packs at a workbench, any player can have a very useful costume room. * The chapel may contain an altar, up to a gilded altar (requires 75 construction). In addition to being able to recharge prayer at this altar, players may also train prayer here, by using bones with the altar. With one incense burner lit, the gilded altar gives 300% Prayer experience per bone. When both are lit, it gives 350% Prayer experience * With a Portal Chamber a player can create portals with any teleports available to them. In particular, a Kharyll teleport portal can also be created (teleports the player to Canifis) making the portal chamber very useful for playing the Barrows minigame. Restrictions The maximum number of rooms that a player can have depends on the player's construction level. * Houses may only have up to 32 rooms (starts at 20 rooms at level 38 or below, and makes its way up to 32 rooms at level 99). * Houses may only be up to 7 by 7 rooms (starting at 3 by 3 and makes its way up to 7 by 7 starting at level 38). * Houses may only have up to 3 levels, 1 below ground, ground floor, and 1 above ground. * To add a room on the level above ground, you must already have a room on the ground floor. If you later decide that the ground floor room below needs removing/replacing, you must first remove the room above on the upper level (doesn't work with gardens). * Many rooms, such as gardens and dungeons, are restricted to a certain floor. * You may not drop items in building mode. * You may not enter building mode with a pet, familiar or follower out. House planning To get the best out of the house takes a little planning. Consideration should be given to: * The limit of 32 rooms at 99 construction (including gardens). * The limit of 7 by 7 rooms. * Which rooms are useful (for example, the Parlour has limited use). * How many doors the rooms have, and which way the doors will face. * Which rooms to have close to the entrance (for quick access). * Oubliettes should be below Throne Rooms. * Only the Quest hall, the Skill hall and the Dungeon stairs may be built above or below a room with stairs. However the Dungeon stairs may only be built below ground. * Rooms can be expensive to move (replacing expensive furniture after move). Practical uses * The Kitchen can be used to cook food, fill buckets, and numerous other food related tasks, as well as being useful for training cooking for free or for a cheaper price. * Lecterns can be used to make spell tablets, very useful when you have limited inventory space and need to escape with a single click. * A Workshop can be used to craft numerous items, repair barrows items, and make items related to your family crest. * Portal rooms and amulets of glory mounted on a Quest Hall wall can teleport you to numerous locations, this also allows for unlimited usage without the need to recharge. * Bedroom furniture can change your in-game appearance. * The Costume Room can help clear up bank space by storing your items. * Altars in a Chapel restore Prayer points as well as speed up training of prayer. * Mini obelisks in a Menagerie can restore Summoning points. Room exits For following list of rooms shows the number and position of doors: See also *Template:POH room Templates for creating a floorplan of a player's house. *Other player-owned house plans *House parties When a player invites other players to his/her house. Trivia * A POH is the only place in the game where it is possible to get the option "Examine Nothing." When examined, it will say "There's nothing there." * If a player is in a Boxing Ring, Fencing Ring, or a Combat Ring and leaves (by jumping over the ring, not getting expelled or dying), then he or she may click attack on another player. However, a message will appear saying, "That player is not in a combat ring". * There is a glitch in the Throne room, a player stands on the floor decoration and does an emote while the lever is pulled. The player will not fall, and sometimes the trap will close and it will have to be pulled again for the player to fall. * There was a glitch in mid August of 2009 with the release of Menageries, where if the player tried to get in it would repeatedly say "Invalid teleport" and then throw the player outside of her or his house. This was fixed just a couple hours later, but still does it rarely even today. * If a player teleports to his or her house with a pet out, the pet will be inside even if the player is in building mode. This has now been fixed in a recent update. * Dying inside a player-owned house will result in the player being sent to the house portal outside, all skills returned to their normal level, and poison and disease cured. No items are lost. Previously, poison would still continue even though a player has exited the house, and the player would not regain any lost health incurred within the house. Now, if players leave the house without having died (walking out the entrance portal for example), any skill that is lower than it was upon entering the house is restored to the level it was before entering. For example, a player entering with 800/800 lifepoints and leaving with 150/800, will be restored to 800/800. A player entering the house with 150/800 and gaining lifepoints while in the house (through respawing in a combat room, natural healing, food, etc.), leaving with 350/800, will have 350/800 lifepoints. * Sitting in any Bench, Chair, or Throne and then using the "Leave House" option will cause the piece of furniture to dissapear. Exiting and re-entering the house with no one else inside will cause the furniture to reappear. Another method is to log off and log back in, then re-enter the house. * When in the tutorial, clicking house options says "You won't need to control your house from here" * When sitting on any chair in a POH, interacting with another item (e.g. Search Larder, Enter Portal) will cause the chair to spin to face the object. * A uncommon glitch (shown on the image to the bottom right), which occurs as a pet walks by the opened doors between any room and garden. The fence from the garden suddenly appears in front of the windowed wall for a split second. This glitch may be caused by having a high fence in your garden and the style of the wall of the house (such as fancy stone) . * A rare glitch is when you exit the house, you will be completely logged out (not just sent to the lobby.) This has yet to be fixed. References * Construction - The Basics Category:Player-owned house Category:Construction